Damn Charm
by MidnightGremlin
Summary: Did yopu ever wonder HOW ther came to be a sorting hat, and other than sorting, what it really does?Well....I did, and this horrible story is what happened, so, yeah, read if you like, it was just something to pass the time with ^_^


DAMN CHARM  
  
"What are we going to do with it?"She asked looking down to the stool  
  
"I don't know" one man said  
  
"Well, that damn charm seems to be permanent David." Another man said   
  
"Well, we can't dispose of it, that's just not right." A younger woman said  
  
"You're right Helga. I'm so sorry David"  
  
"It alright."The voice coming from near the stool said.  
  
"Is there anything we could do for you to make it better?" Helga asked  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Well, we'll leave you to think about what you options are. Come now, Helga, Godric, Rowena."  
  
The four left the large circular room and went down the spiral staircase and stood together in the  
waiting room. Upstairs, the only living thing left was a hat, sitting on a stool. ::I wonder what life  
will be like as a hat?:: He thought to himself. David went over the happenings of the day in his  
mind. He had been sitting in Professor Rowena's charms class, just minding his own business,  
when from behind him a shot was fired. He saw the spell fly past his head, but then return  
towards him after hitting the mirror. He was changed into a hat on the spot. Professor Rowena  
ran to his side and brought him up to the Teachers private office. He had sta here for a while until  
all of the others came. They were getting along in age, so It took some of them, like Salazar a  
while to get here. He was close to a hundred and twenty now. He seemed to age faster then the  
others for some reason. What would he do with his life now that he was a hat? How would he  
live out the rest of his days, if hats even had a life span.   
  
The Professors came back into the office. "Have you decided on what you would like to do?"  
Salazar asked the hat.  
  
"I don't really know....I mean.....what does a hat do???"  
  
"Well, we could give you certain powers to do things" Helga chirped up. She was much older  
now, but the others still thought of her as a lesser teacher, and they didn't look to her thoughts as  
much as they should have.  
  
"Well, that would be cool" David said. "Maybe I can have a whole new identity, all new things  
about me. Like a new name, and everything."  
  
"We could try that."  
  
"Well. Ok..."  
  
"What's wrong Dave?" Godric asked  
  
"It's just I had planned to do something useful with my life, is there anything that I can do now,  
to, be of any use, not just a stupid hat, that'll age and fade away like any stupid hat." If a hat  
could cry, tears would be coming from his brim.  
  
"Well, we are getting older, as much as any of us hate to admit it." Helga said looking around at  
her fellow staff members. " We could use you as a...a....well...maybe a sorting device, like, you  
know how we all chose who will come to the school, and which house they'll belong in, well,  
what if we gave David the ability to read a persons mind, and find out what characteristics they  
have that would qualify them for our different houses. If we all were to put a bit of us in him,  
then it just might work. The student could just put him on, and then, he'll see what they re really  
destined for."  
  
"That's so crazy...it just might work!!" Godric screamed out.  
  
"Sure, I'm up for amazing magical powers."  
  
"Alright." Helga said. The four gathered around Davidr, and they each put a bit of themselfs in.   
The stood back when they were each finished and looked at the new looking wizards hat sitting  
on a stool in tier office.  
  
"Thank you Professor's" He said kindly. "I was just wondering, will, I be cared for? Will, I be  
kept as part of the school forever?"  
  
"Yes, you'll be one of our greatest assets." Godric said. Nobody noticed that his sword was not  
in it's scabbard any more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Albus Dumbledore paced around his office. He had just had a meeting with Professor Potter.   
He was still Harry to him. He would always be Harry to Dumbledore. Even though he was the  
greatest wizard in the world, even greater then himself, Harry still though nothing could go wrong  
when Dumbledore was around. Unfortunately, he was slowing down. He didn't have the spunk  
that he used to. He was a man, over 200 years old, and he still was considered one of the greatest  
wizards living and the greatest headmaster Hogwarts had ever had. But he couldn't keep this up  
,much longer, he was fading and even Harry Potter knew it. Dumbledore thought it was part of  
the reason he had come in today, just to make sure he was still around, that he hadn't kicked the  
bucket yet. Death was only the next great adventure, one Dumbledore was ready to take. He sat  
down at his desk and stared out onto the grounds of his beloved school. He ad so many  
memories, so much happiness, and so much sorrow. It was time to go.   
  
"Accio Sorting Hat" Dumbledore said. The sorting hat flew into his hand.  
  
"Is it time Albus?" The sorting hat asked the weary Headmaster. "I can still remember sitting on  
you head. I could see al of this. I knew what you were destined for, even though you didn't have  
a clue then, you sure did know soon after that. It's time Albus." The sorting hat said, with a smile  
on it's brim. It had seen many days like this.  
  
"Alright David.." Dumbledore said as he put the hat on his head one more time. There was a  
whoosh of air, that smelled of lemons, and a song floating through it all. Dumbledore walked  
slowly to his bed in the room behind his office, and lay down, never to wake up. He memory, and  
his mind, forever in the sorting hat, for future generations of Hogwarts students. It was Harry's  
turn now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, well tat kind of, well, sucked. I just thought it would be cool to see where the damn hat came  
from. That's all. And I thought it would be cool, to see where al of the Headmasters genius goes  
when they die, and did you get that Harry is the next Headmaster? Good. Okay, I'm done now.   
I shall see you all in the Land of La!!!  
  
~THE MIDNIGHT GREMLIN 


End file.
